


scratch

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani hears a sound
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	scratch

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble icon challenge day 17 skin

Noelani’s in the middle of explaining her autopsy findings to Steve and Danny when it happens. 

Steve is thinking hard, brow furrowed, arms crossed. Then he lifts his hand to his chin, rubs his palm across the stubble there and Noelani can hear the hair scratch against his skin. 

And suddenly she’s not in the autopsy lab any more. She’s back in Steve’s house last night, in Steve’s bed, hearing that same sound as his stubble scratched at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, making her gasp and arch against him...

She catches herself but not quickly enough. Danny’s oblivious but there’s a definite twinkle in Steve’s eye as he repeats the motion. More slowly this time, and if Noelani didn’t know better, she’d believe that he was still deep in thought, considering her words. 

Noelani knows better. 

Just like there’s no doubt in her mind that he knows exactly the effect he’s having on her and that he’s enjoying every second of it. 

Just like there’s no doubt in her mind that she’s going to make him pay for that. 

And that she’s going to enjoy every minute of it. 

Somehow, she doesn’t think he’s going to mind.


End file.
